We're Gonna Be OK
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just another Emily and Maya sweet one shot. Nothing long or detailed, just a short Emaya moment that came to my mind. Hope you enjoy!


_Hey everyone! I have been all about one shots these last few stories, and I love them. I am not abandoning any chapter stories I have, but all these ideas for cute little stories keep coming to me from an unknown source, so as long as they are coming I'm going to keep writing them. I hope you enjoy these while you wait for updates!_

When Emily first heard the knock, she wasn't sure what it was, or if she had heard anything at all. After all, it _was _dark, 2:00 in the morning, thunder storming outside, and the power was out. Her mom was visiting her dad in Texas, and she was alone. She closed her eyes again but moments later came another knock. This time Emily was _sure _it wasn't just a tree branch tapping a window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, threw of her covers, and made her way carefully downstairs. When she opened the door a dark hooded figure stood there. Emily panicked for a moment, but a streak of lighting revealed that it wasn't A- it was her girlfriend. Her red eyed, soaking wet, shivering, upset girlfriend. "Maya what are you doing here?" Emily hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she and Maya had gotten into a fight earlier and it hadn't yet been resolved. "I... I needed... To see you," her voice was soft and trembling. Emily felt her heart melt and stepped aside to let Maya in. She stood there uncomfortably for a moment. She had been there so many times, yet for the first time in her life she felt like a stranger in the Fields house. Emily led her to the living room and they sat down across from each other. A long and uncomfortable silence broke out between the two, and for the time being neither made eye contact. It was Emily who broke the silence. "Do you hate me?" The question both hurt and scared Maya. She didn't, no, _couldn't_, hate Emily, not in a million years, but she didn't know what she felt about her in that moment. "Of course I don't hate you. I... Just wish you would be honest with me. Why won't you tell me what's hurting you or scaring you or whatever the hell this unknown goddamn bastard is doing to you? Why won't you talk to me?" Maya's words pierced Emily's heart. She _did _want to tell Maya about A, more than anything, but she couldn't forget the text saying A would kill Maya if she knew. "I... I can't," was the only thing Emily could think to say. Maya rolled her eyes. "You know, I came here thinking that maybe you would realize you can trust me with this. I guess I was wrong," Maya spat the words and stood to leave, but just as she started walking away a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Emily wasn't sure what else to do, so she kissed Maya passionately. She was afraid of everything in that moment- afraid Maya would leave, afraid she would stay, afraid she would lose her for good- but when Maya kissed back her fear melted away. "This thing, whatever it is, it's bigger than the both of us. It's not something I can deal with on my own, but you knowing will only put you in danger right now. That's all I can tell you, but I'm only keeping this a secret because if I don't the results won't be good. I promise the second I can tell someone you'll be the first on my list, and most likely the girls too," Emily swore after they had broken apart. "OK. You promise you're alright?" Maya asked. "I swear," Emily assured. "OK. I'm sorry I got mad... But the thing is... I hate sitting here watching something or someone hurt you not knowing a thing about it or how to stop it. I know you may think I'm doing the wrong thing to try to protect you and maybe I am, but, when it comes down to being right and protecting you, I'll be wrong every single time, because it's just who I am, and I can't sit and do nothing forever," Maya responded. "I know. And you won't. As soon as we have thing a little more under control, or if things get worse, I will let you kick some serious ass," Emily promised. "OK," Maya agreed. Both girls smiled for the first time that day and shared a small kiss. "So you wanna get some dry clothes on and stay here tonight?" Emily asked. Maya nodded and Emily took her hand, leading her up to her bedroom.

Within 10 minutes the two were curled up together in Emily's bed. "You know, I haven't slept at all tonight? I hate thunderstorms," she admitted sheepishly. "You never seemed to have a problem with them before," Emily pointed out. "That's because I was with you," Maya told her. Neither said another word for awhile. "We're gonna be OK right?" Maya's voice again broke the silence, but this silence was much more comforting. Emily nodded as Maya rested her head on her chest. "Yeah Maya, we're gonna be OK," Emily answered. "We're gonna be OK."


End file.
